The future path
by dragonhero45
Summary: *post game* Shulk has something on his mind. He and Fiora get together for a picnic, will trouble ensue? (i suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Shulk!" yelled an enthusiastic Fiora

"Im coming, just hold on!" I replied as i was bringing a sword with me. "Are we missing anything?" I asked.

Fiora looked at me then responded "Nope… but I don't think we need that sword. Were just going in a picnic." i shrugged and told her anything could happen. Fiora. I know she like her, but i don't think she feels the same. "It doesn't seem suitable though. Pleaseee!". I sigh then say "all right, reyn is coming from the defence force anyway." He eyes widen with happiness when I say that. God shes so cute. I throw my sword back inside my house then run back to her.

"Thanks for helping" I say

She giggles then says "I did bring the picnic and I believe you're the one who slowed us down?" I sigh at this. I cant argue with that.

* * *

**(REYN) **

I look to my left and see sharla with her rifle. "Hey sharla are they out yet?" I ask. She looks at me then replies "Yep, the plan is to get them to enjoy a picnic without us. What they don't know is that were not busy but canceling on purpose at the last second to give them time alone."

I think through the plan. Shulk was never good at these kind of stuff. He was too shy. "But why are we doing this?" I ask. Sharla looks at me in a confused look and says "Seriously? You've never noticed. Fiora once told me when we were alone shed like a picnic with shulk alone, and I think shulk wants that to but is too afraid to ask her and us to not come."

God I feel so dumb I just say "oh" I feel compeled to add more I don't want to look dumb, "are the others on this too? Dunban, Melia, and Riki?"

She answers fast "Yes, when I told dunban he was happy for them and riki and melia agreed."

I was about to say something when she cut me off "Ooh look there outside of the colony time to start the plan."

* * *

**(Shulk) **

You have no idea how hard it is to like someone but hide it. She is everything ive ever wanted. I wish I could know what she feels. Maybe if I had the Manado I could see the future. No, that wont work. Besides I don't have it.

"Shulk?"

I snap out of my thoughts. We were walking to Outlook Park. I answer back "yeah fiora?"  
she looks at the bench and finds a letter. She gives it to me and I open it…._oh no. this will not end well._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Shulk)**

This is ridiculous. I stare at the letter my eyes widened. _How did this happen? _Then I heard someone call my name.

"Shulk?" said Fiora staring at me and the letter. "What does it say?" she asks.

I don't want her to read it but at the same time she needs to know. " It says that Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Riki, and Melia are busy today somewhere else so its just us today."

**(No one)**

Unknown to Shulk, Fiora's eyes sparkled with happiness after hearing that. She was looking forward to spending time alone together since they haven't done so in a while. They walked towards the beach both smiling. While Shulk was thinking of Fiora and what to do, Fiora got them to hold hands, however Shulk pretended not to notice. She pretended she didn't even know which affected his decision…. And he was smiling from the inside…so did Fiora.

**At the park '**

Shulk and Fiora got to the park in district 5. They started setting down the picnic supplies. It was quiet until Fiora said "It's so different here."

Shulk snapped out of his daydream and thought about what she said "uh Fiora what do you mean?" he asked. He wanted to know what's on her mind.

"Well on the Bionis there are the colonies, like colony 9 and colony 6. But here it's like one big place with multiple sections."

Shulk hadn't even recognized the difference; he just thought the idea of districts was more well-built. "I actually like this more, it's easier to find people know, since there's streets and all." He didn't want to upset Fiora but he did like this more.

"I know, me too, it's just that I missed places like Outlook Park or the beach were we used to sneak off to play together." Fiora said. She really did miss those days of sneaking off from Dunban to play with Shulk and Reyn join, although she didn't complain she did like being with Shulk alone when Reyn couldn't make it.

"Well there's no one here so we don't need to stay here…" with Dunban and the others gone it didn't matter if they stayed at the park or not. After debating for a while he added "Tell you what how about we go to that new place I found."

Shulk didn't even know how happy she was when he said that. It had been too long since they explored new places together. "WELL WHAT ARE WAITING FOR?" she squealed. She grabbed his arm and started running towards where Shulk described leaving all the picnic food and basket behind.

**(Shulk)**

Happy is an understatement to describe what I'm feeling right now, maybe there's no word big enough to describe how happy I am. We're walking now and were almost there at the beach, a secret one that no one goes to. I found it while rowing the boat a few days ago.

"So Shulk where are we going?"

Awoken by that amazing voice I remembered Fiora was with me. I decided it would be best to keep the location a surprise. "Somewhere…"

She looked disappointed "Somewhere, where exactly is this "somewhere"?" she said emphasizing 'Somewhere' with air quotes.

I decided to play for a while I replied while grinning "Somewhere that's not here, maybe close though."

"Gee, that really answered my question"

"You're welcome"

She thought then said "Oh I see now, you don't know where it is now do you?"

"Why yes I do know where it is"

"I see" She said. "Well for all I know you could be planning to kidnap me and take me away".

_I wish I could… just you and me._

"Oh please…Dunban would not pay a ransom for you, he would be like 'Take her and never come back'" I replied. She laughed then I laughed with her awhile, Said jokes, talked together, she even told me that she heard Reyn FINALLY asked out Sharla. Oh boy am I gonna have fun with him.

We finally reach the docks I untie the ropes from my boat and tell her "Hop on!"

She jumps on and probably by now thinks were going to the usual hill where Riki found a good fishing spot, its pretty far though.

"Oh so that's where were going" she said.

I shrug then say "Nope". I hop on the boat, get the things _I swear I always forget what it's called,_ and say "It's a surprise, no one's been there before, only you and me will know.

**(No one)**

Shulk didn't notice but when He said that her lips turned into a smile.

**Hey guys, its been long hasn't it. I was busy, anyway a new chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
